


Needy Makeouts

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: You’re...” I got cut off by Elena’s forcing a hard open mouthed kiss, piercing though my lips practically forcing her tongue down my throat. I pushed back welcoming her into my mouth cupping her face, her kisses were always perfect needy and wanting......
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Elena Fisher/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Needy Makeouts

“Fuck sake!” I exclaimed as I watched Crash fall into what felt like the 43rd pit of the night. I swigged my cider then carried on the level gripping my controller tighter as I restarted the level, “Fucking hell” I gasped as I watched Crash get spiked by some prick enemy. I drank my cider again then realised the tin was empty so I squashed it then opened another. I was in Elena’s apartment in LA while she was away on some trip to New York for her work, busy meetings and lots of talking everything I was glad I didn’t have to do. I reached for my phone. 

1915 it said 

So I messaged her just to check if she was up. I wanted to hear her voice and wanted more of those naughty shower snaps she sent earlier this morning.

I keep dying on Crash I need you to do this time trial.

I waited just drinking once my phone vibrates I  
immediately checked. I kept a grip of the tin while I typed.

I’ll need to show you how it’s done haha

I miss you Elena

Jesus that was quick, no defence huh I miss you too

When are you back?

Tomorrow night all going well with flights :) 

Safe Journey :)

See you soon x

I smiled like a prick at my phone laid it back on the table, put my empty tin down and grabbed the controller. I managed to get a few more gems and relics. I did this routine of drinking and focusing so much on the tv dying repeatedly then getting too angry. I gave up on the video games for tonight and was slightly tipsy so I couldn’t focus on anything else, I just go comfy on the couch and put my headphones on and shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes to a faint touch on my leg, I fluttered my eyes open sleepily only to sit up immediately and wide eyed. Elena has the biggest smile across her face, she looked exhausted but happy to see me. I pulled off my headphones in an instant as I was instinctively moving towards her.

“Hi" she grinned.

“Elena! I thought you weren’t back until tomorrow” I said excitedly.

I reached over to give her the tightest welcoming hug I could offer, she smelt like her usual fruity perfume and a vaguely of coffee. She of course returned the hug eagerly rest my head on her shoulder and she nuzzled my neck softly. We stayed in this position for abit then I rested my hands on her neck staring into her gorgeous hazel eyes. Her hands trail lazy patterns on my lower back.

“I wanted to surprise you hon" She said pressing a peck on my cheek. I studied her features stroking her jawline softly.

“You look exhausted Elena, come here" I gestured towards the couch, sitting back down she rested her head on my lap, a soft moan escaping as she got comfortable. Elena closed her eyes as I stroked her hair a few times took it out the tie, I worked my fingers though the flowing gold. Elena’s breathing was relaxed and soft that perfect smile staying on her lips. I leaned down to steal a quick kiss causing her to open one eye and arch an eyebrow “mmhmm" The look said more than the words to be honest. 

“You need to do this more often” she smiled returning to her previous expression. 

“What playing with your hair or kissing you?” I asked smirking. 

“Hmmm hair for now” She murmured. She shuffled again tucking her feet into the corner of the sofa un doing her shirt enough for some freedom, Her hands resting up near chest, if I didn’t know any better I was sure she would just fall asleep I really didn’t mind. I thought it was cute that she’s back early and just wants to sleep next to me. She stirred half sleeping and purred as I massaged her scalp and pulled my fingers though her soft locks. Elena’s breathing was calm, eyes closed resting peacefully, she looked so content and happy. She was so beautiful and seeing her completely relaxed is rare considering how stressful her job is. I kept one hand in her hair and put the other on her stomach feeling her soothing breaths. She stirred humming softly whatever she was dreaming about, it certainly looked good since the biggest smile came across her face. I let my eyes close and Elena’s warmth general presence just made me feel so relaxed. 

When I woke up some time later, some how wrapped myself around Elena so her head was tugged into my shoulder, hair splayed, both hands on my hips still sleeping soundly. I very carefully moved her laying her onto the couch pushing the softest kiss I could on to her forehead and pulled the blanket over her. I made my way into the kitchen flicked on the kettle to make some tea, I didn’t want to wake her up but my mind wandered to a good makeout session. The low morning sun tried to break though the blinds, I was lost in some sleepy daydream as I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I smiled immediately feeling Elena’s lips on my neck. I put my hands over hers.

“Good morning" She smiled continuing the slow neck kisses.

“Hmmhmm Good morning" I hummed enjoying her careful touch. Elena moved her hands up my hips pulling up my strappy top pawing my body. I turned to face her and placed my hands on her neck thumbs gently stroking her jaw line. I pushed our lips together meeting with smiles and want. We started slow changing angles and until I nibbled her bottom lip and a moan escaped. Elena’s hand trailed up my back touching my skin causing my back to arch into her. We broke the kiss to get some air then Elena pulled me into a deep open mouthed kiss sliding her tongue onto my mouth our tongues playing and intertwining oozing out all the wanting emotion. I wanted her I needed her, Her brown eyes were glazed emotional her kisses hot deep and getting messier. Her hands scrambling around my pale skin she nipped at my lip rings while our mouths danced together. I felt her smiling afterwards and I laughed breaking the kiss always the lip rings.

“I missed you" I muttered putting my hands into her golden morning locks between the kisses I placed on her neck .

“Hmmm i missed you too" she moaned digging her nails into my hips. I unbuttoned her shirt, taking a moment to admire her flat stomach and how her white bra made her breasts look so perky. She always looked so fucking good I couldn’t wait to taste every inch of her precious skin.  
“Having a good look huh?” She moaned in my ear arching an eyebrow trickling her hand down the front of my leggings pressing a finger in between my fold onto my nerves.

“Ohh Jesus” I moaned raking my nails up her back, “Always....Do" I muttered though shaky quivering breaths. I slipped my fingers into her bra and thumbed her erect nipples.

“Oh God" She exclaimed working circles in my pants. I moved to put my head closer to her yet to be met with her free hand gently stopping my way, I looked into her eyes almost pleading. Elena smirked and removed her hands from within. I rested my hands on her hips confused slightly “Aww don’t look so offended” she mocked keeping that pretty smile across her lips, she stole a kiss from my fuzzy feeling lips.

“Coming in turning me on then stopping is offensive ‘Lena" I replied pressing my nails into her hips. 

“I have a surprise for you" 

“I’m still offended yet interested continue” I smirked really failing at pretending to be upset. Elena pushed our bodies together trailed careful fingers down my back. She did that arched eyebrow look as our chests were against each other almost drooling I’m impressed at her control to be honest. I cupped her face hoping it would make her spit out whatever the hell she was on about. 

“Come here" She took my hand and we headed to the bedroom, she quickly grabbed her bag she dumped when she came in. I sat on the edge of Elena’s double bed watching as her firm butt stuck out as she fiddled with her bag on the ground. I was gonna make some annoying comments but I left it since it had been awhile since even saw her never mind felt her touch. “So...I know with my job I’m not here as often as I’d like I don’t get to see you, touch you, taste you” She moved knees on to the mattress me Inbetween those toned thighs She traced my tattoos up my arms with a slow finger. Her hazel eyes beaming to meet my blue orbs the lust and want in her eyes was just something else. I took a breath to speak and her wandering finger pressed against my lips. I couldn’t hide the smirk that appeared. Elena arched an eyebrow giving that classic “Don’t fuck with me look" She pressed soft kisses along my neck tracking my pulse I inhaled deeply and rest my hands on her hips sliding up her shirt to atleast touch some skin. I felt her warm breath at my ear “So I bought these" She whispered I look up slightly to see her waving a pair of purple fuzzy handcuffs I was almost hypnotized and shut my mouth when I realised it was hanging open. 

“You remembered the conversation we had” I gasped. Our stupid bets that I forget. If I didn’t drink then I would of got to be in total control. Elena didn’t take the smug shit eating grin off her face. 

“I knew you wouldn’t stay sober for 5 months”

“Racist"

“Not if it’s true honey”

“Touchè" I sighed. “You win for now”

“Less talk Scotland more undressing" 

You’re...” I got cut off by Elena’s forcing a hard open mouthed kiss, piercing though my lips practically forcing her tongue down my throat. I pushed back welcoming her into my mouth cupping her face, her kisses were always perfect needy and wanting. I felt the cuffs press against my ribs as Elena scooted her hands up my tshirt getting a grip of my skin. We eventually separated both breathless and aching to touch every inch of skin. I looked into her eyes she just smiled and gently touched my face.

“Scooch up” Elena gestured towards the top of the bed, I moved backwards up to the pillows laying in my back. Elena placed herself on top of me shedding her shirt so I could see more of her flesh. Fuck she always looked so good. I slid my hand over her body feeling the soft skin around her flat stomach and dragged my nails up her back causing a grunt to escape her lips. I chuckled and she gave me such a look her warm breath tickled my neck and I gasped as she pressed soft kisses around my throat and made her way down. I helped her as she gripped the fabric to pull my tshirt over my head discarding it somewhere behind. I put my hands in her hair as she returned her lips to my skin her tongue teasing the top of my breasts. I moved my hands to cup her face and gave a begging looking needed her to touch where I needed it.

“I love it when you give me that look" Elena purred slipping her hand in my bra and pushing our lips together I wriggled underneath to try give more force into the kiss. I sat up alittle to help Elena take off my bra and I undid hers I went to taste the blondes newly exposed breasts but she pushed me back down and unbuttoned her jeans I moved my hands to help her feeling her firm butt in her panties as she moved them down to her thighs showing more flesh then throwing them aside.

“Lena... please...” I muttered.

“When I say so" Elena smirked her eyes beaming into mine. I put one of my arms up and she took this opportunity to click the cuffs around my small wrist then on the metal posts of the headboard. I gasped then pulled Elena close for a long dragged out messy kiss I arched my back pushing our bodies closer chests colliding dragging my nails down her back. Elena grinned devilishly every time I moved my restrained wrist the metal rattling really turned her on. She slipped dragged her hands down my body taking in the shape I relished her touch moaning alittle louder than intended. I lifted myself up abit to help her shed my leggings Elena’s eyes widened and she gasped noticing I had chosen to go commando.

“No panties huh? That’s naughty” She whispered pressing kisses on my hip nibbling along the bone causing my back to arch and rattle the metal across the posts again.  
“Jesus" I muttered. The blonde looked up to my eyes while continuing her work smirking with each kiss. I knew Elena knew my impatience was at an all time high I couldn’t lie still I was fidgeting trying to get an angle to aid the burning in my core. I was wordlessly begging at this point which of course she loved. With a smile across her face she placed her index finger and middle finger between my waiting folds. “Goddamn someone is definitely ready looks like my treat worked" She teased feeling how exicted I was then giving my butt a playful squeeze. I hummed in response as she moved her fingers around my aching sex she dragged her nails down my ribs hard enough for a loud gasp repeating this a few times until I whined enough for her to hold my hip to the mattress. I just kept my free hand in Elena’s soft hair rapidly losing control of my breathing as she rubbed circles on my nerves making me tease. The pleasure soared though my body like lightning I needed more though fuck did I need more.

“Please I need you inside me" I choked though shaking breaths. Elena gave the an eyebrow and a quick smirk before pushing her tongue on to my nerves. She moved up and down my entire sex with her tongue working magic where I needed it most easily sliding two fingers in “God yes" I gasped welcoming her inside. My inner walls slid around her fingers as she pumped in and out my hip naturally rolled to her rhythm. I wasn’t going to last much longer, the sweat started beading off my skin and my restrained made every jerking motion completely more noticeable. I didn’t care I was so close I just needed to finish. Elena wrapped her mouth around my nerves flicking it with such force while continuing her work with her fingers I was putty in her hands. My mind entered euphoria vision going white for a few seconds Elena moved faster to aid my descent I shouted a mixture of fuck and her name while I came back to earth. I lay the limp and completely satisfied panting breathless peering down at Elena. She exited me carefully wiping her face and fingers on a towel.

“Fucking knew it" She teased crawling up the bed letting my wrist loose. I pulled her down for a long deep kiss and rolled her over so I was sitting on top. Our hands were laced together Elena moaned during our kisses and when we eventually broke them I placed her hands on my hips.  
“I want to taste all your skin” I muttered in her ear she turned her neck to let me in to press wet kisses and nibbles across her throat. All I got in response was a needy gasp meaning yes it was finally my turn. I continued down her chest not taking my eyes off the pleasure written all over her face. This was definitely going to be a morning to remember for both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus christ I think this one is one of my best ones. I can't help myself. Thank you for all the positive feedback. Elena is just so pretty okay?!
> 
> I really like the idea of dom Elena I mean it's more tame than I originally intended but I'm happy with the outcome. 
> 
> Anything Uncharted, Elena and Emily Rose message me on @iamtheholyghost on Tumblr


End file.
